School Drabbles
by DreamerzLove
Summary: one demonic and one human stalker, a shippo look alike, an over protective guard dog. what do they all have in common? One very tired and disgruntled Miko, thats what.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: these are just connect drabbles to get rid of my extra plot bunnies that seem to swarm to me when I try to write a chapter for one of my stories.. They are very annoying when I don't want them btw… they like to smother my muse.. -.-

Disclaimer: I own everything! ~Runs away from the men in suits~ you will never have Sesshoumaru! NEVER! ~Ends up getting hit with lawsuit papers~ Forgive me… ~Tears Up~ I Own… nothing..

She felt like such a genius. She had to be the smartest girl in the world, at least she felt like it right now.

The battle for the jewels were finally over, she was back home at long last. The well had stayed open, surprisingly. So she was in the future now, with visits to the past every weekend. Inuyasha came and visited her every day.

Life for this young miko was never an easy one though. Hojo, her ever persistent admirer, had finally graduated to a full blown stalker status. Once Inuyasha found out, he never left her side. And to add the frosting to the cake Kouga had lived to her time without mated Ayame. He was worse than he was in the past.

So she was stuck with two ever persistent stalkers and one overly protective guard dog.

It was right when she was about ready to purify everyone that the idea hit her. She was having to switch school because of her absences, so knowing this she called in a favor.

She was now registered at her new school as a male. After all, none of her stalkers would search for a male named Kage now would they?

Waking up before the sun even thought of rising she was bathed, dressed, and out the door. She had taken great pains in finding a soap that would make her scent completely disappear. But luckily she had, so now with her out of the house none of her demonic friends would be able to find her.

She was the smartest girl ever!


	2. Chapter 2

Walking into her new school, she couldn't keep the smirk off her face. She had finally bested those narrow-minded males back home. Score one for her.

Going to her first period, she was struck silent. It had to be! Sitting in the very back desk was shippo! Bright red hair, green eyes, and a fox aura. It was her Shippo!

Without missing a beat the now male looking miko launched her self at who she assumed was Shippo.

"Shippo! I've missed you!" she practically shouted as she hung off his neck and sat in his lap. The poor boy's eyes were three times there normal size.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm not this Shippo person, so could you please remove yourself from my person? We are getting quite a few strange stares."

Kagome quickly jumped up, a blush stained her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry! I sensed fox and just assumed with the red hair and everything you were an old friend of mine." Kagome was slowly backing up. If this wasn't Shippo then it had to be another fox demon, and well she knew how foxes were. All she needed was another stalker, err admirer.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome banged her head on her desk. She knew it couldn't be so easy. Not even five minutes in her new school and everyone thought she was gay.

This was the worst torture she had ever been threw. None of the guys in her class would get near her, and all the girls were giggling and blushing talking about how hot man love was.

Seriously?

She must have done something horrible in her past life… oh wait.. That's right she was Kikyou in her past life that explained everything. It was all HER fault!

She grumbled as class let out for lunch. Looks like she was going to eat alone. Grabbing her lunch she seemingly disappeared from sight. Hiding and running from her stalkers had made her improve her skilss far more than two years in the past.

She was currently hiding.. Err eating her lunch in a random tree outside the school. But as we've come to expect no matter where this miko goes, trouble is sure to follow.

As she was sitting there minding her own business a black blur appeared on her branch. With her powers she was able to see the fire within him. Being the infamous Shikon miko, she promptly said the first thing that came to mind.

"OH MY GOD! A LIVING FIRECRACKER!"

After which she fell from the tree landing with a small squeak. It really wasn't her fault that she had only seen a fire demon once and it reminded her of a firecracker. Really it wasn't her fault that she had gained a few of Inuyasha's traits. And it Really wasn't her fault that her mouth was faster than her mind.

But going from the glare the miko proclaimed firecracker was sending her, it wasn't going to be his fault once she was found dead.

She seriously hated Kikyou at that moment, Karma sucked huge toad demons..


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: wow O.O I had no idea this little drabble thing would get so many reviews so fast XD THANKS EVERYONE!

The Miko proclaimed Firecracker glared at the male that had called him such. Hiei sniffed the air. The human didn't have a scent. His glare intensified.

"Human…"

"AHHHH! Stupid demons! Do you guys ever use names?" Hiei growled as the human glared back at him. He was seriously wondering if the 'Toddler' would mind if he killed just one human.

Kagome looked around before her eyes widened.

"Oh snap! I have to go Firecracker! Later demon." She winked at him before running off.

Of course poor Kagome never was one for luck. Before she was even a few steps from the tree, Kouga had tackled her.

"You left me without a word!" Kouga was snuggling up to Kagome, who was stuck to the ground.

"Ahhhh! Get off!"

"Never! You're mine now! Dog breath can't stop me." Kagome glared at him.

"How the hell did you find me?"

"Did you think I wouldn't know where my mate to be was? I'm nothing like that Dog Turd."

"Hey! Firecracker! I'll treat you to some ice cream if you could get this idiot off of me."

Kagome practically begged, it was a really good thing that she knew fire demons liked cold things. In less than a few seconds Kouga was thrown across the grounds.

She stood up with a smile on her face.

"You have no idea how I want to be able to do that. He's a thorn in my side you know?"

"Sweet snow, human."

"Oh yeah! Come on, they should have some in the cafeteria." Kagome grabbed Hiei's hand before running off toward the ice cream.

"If you'll keep him off of me at school, I'll buy you ice cream every day as payment." She sent him a heart stopping smile.

"Hn."

"Great! Another fluffy butt!" It was a really god thing she was well versed in 'hn'.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: I love you guys :] ~Showers everyone with her love~

Kagome sat beside Hiei, who was currently enjoying the ice cream sandwich she had bought for him. She glanced at him threw her lashes.

"So it's a deal, Firecracker. You keep the wolf at bay and I will buy you one of those every time you throw him around."

"Hn."

She beamed at him before he mysteriously disappeared. Looking around she blinked before she heard grunts of pain and Kouga's cussing.

Her eye ticked slightly as she hollered for him to get back.

"I meant every time he goes after me, Firecracker! He's still a friend and I don't need him to die."

"Hn."

"Hn." she replied before sticking her tongue out at him, causing him to glare.

"Human, why is the wolf wanting to mate you? You are a male."

"Ummm…. He's gender challenged?" She asked him with a slight nervous giggle. Looking around she trying to find a way to get out of the conversation, she say him.

"HEY! SHIPPO LOOK ALIKE!" She stood up waving him over.

Seeing Hiei, Kurama came over.

"Fox." Greeting Hiei.

"Hiei." He greeted back.

"OOOH! So Firecracker's name is Hiei?" Asked Kagome wide eyed. She blinked as Kouga came running back to her.

"Get him Cracker!" She grinned as Hiei growled at her.

"I don't even want to know…" Stated Kurama as he just walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks guys .. Im sorry I haven't updated anything v.v no internet.. Im on my neighbors right now.. *Sighs* but as a gift I added in Shippo…. :D soooooo… LOVE ME AGAIN? ^.^

Kagome watched as the Shippo look alike walked off when a devious little smirk came upon her lips. Going into the her stalker mode, she well.. Stalked him. If you could call it that.

You see, though she has survived the trip into the past, defeated the evil Naraku, tamed a wild Hanyou, and survived getting kidnapped over a hundred times, she had never got rid of the whole I'm-just-a-normal-teenage-girl-so-I'm-abnormally-clumsy thing. So playing stalker.. Didn't end like she had expected.

Dodging behind the school building as the Shippo look alike looked around, she had promptly… ran nose first into the large brick building and fell on her bum. Standing up, she gave the wall an almost perfect Sesshoumaru glare before franking kicking it.

So now not only did her nose hurt her foot was killing her! It was then that she noticed Kurama leaning against the wall-of-doom holding in his laugh.

She walked up to him and glared. "You did it didn't you?"

He looked confused as he centered his curious gaze on her.. Or him. "Please enlighten me. What have I done?"

"You told the wall to hit me didn't you?" Kagome declared err asked pointing to the wall-of-doom.

Kurama laughed.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me!" Kagome demanded stomping her foot.

"You know.." Kurama started. "I haven't seen a male throw a tantrum like a girl would."

Kagome puffed up. "I AM NOT THROWING A TANTRUM!"

"I beg to differ." Kurama calmly pointed out.

"Well you're the one who commanded the Wall-Of-Doom to attack me!" Kagome pointed out in her oh so calmly manner.

"Wall of doom?" Kurama asked with a laugh.

"Yesh! Da wall of doom!" Kurama sighed wondering what in the world was wrong with Hiei's newest 'friend'.

"Okay…. Are you going to tell me why I had the 'wall of doom' attack you?" Kurama asked.

"Like you don't know! Its because I was stal…. Ahhhh!" Kagome screamed before launching herself at yet another red headed young man. "SHIPPO!"

Looking back at Kurama she smirked. "Run along look alike, I have my Shippo now!" it was right about then that hiei returned glaring at Kagome.

"Sweet snow human." he declared as she turned her eyes to him.

"A LIVING FIRECRACKER!" Cried the other redhead, now known as Shippo, causing Hiei to growl.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome sat in class after finally escaping the eyes of her now guardian firecracker. Shippo was here now and she was happy, but to get rid of one stalker she ended up with yet another stalker. Life was so unfair.

She was feeling top of the world this morning as she escaped them, but now… she had been attacked by Kouga, abused by Kurama and his Wall-O-Doom, and now this stupid pencil sharpener wouldn't sharpen her favorite ubberly awesome mechanical pencil!

"Sharpen my pencil you eraser head!" She pouted before throwing it across the room.

After all, any good fit it person knew that to make something work you needed duck tape and to hit it, kick it, or throw it. She was the most awesomest fix it person eva! Until she remembered the fact that her duck tape had been taken from her long before she came to school.

With her shoulders slumped and head bowed, she went to retrieve her ubberly awesome mechanical pencil from the Thou-Shalt-Not-Use-Me sharpener. Of course, nothing is ever easy for the girl cross dresser.

Sitting their with the hated Thou-Shalt-Not-Use-me sharpener on his head, was an obviously unsmart fellow.

"Gel head…. I wants my Ubberly Awesome Mechanical pencil from that sharpener fella glued to your head."

"Gel head?" Kagome nodded her head at him as she reached a finger out to touch the gel.

But of course Kagome's finger ended getting stuck as she began struggling it became worse and worse.

"HELP MEEEEEE! THE GEL IT'S EATING MEEEE!" Kagome cried out in dismay as she fought valiantly against the evil Gel-Of-No-Return.

After a few minutes, Shippo appears and takes in the scene.

Mother figure… Check…

Something weird happening check

Weird gel creature-thingy eating his mother… Double check…

Wait! What?

"NO! KAGE! Don't Die!" After yelling suck a gallant phrase Shippo grabbed the first thing available, which happened to be a desk, and proceeded to beat the ever loving snot out of both his mother and the strange gel creature.

And think it was all because of that ubberly awesome mechanical pencil…

a/n: Guess who the gel head ish XD first one to get it right .. I'll ask you for a prompt and do the next chapter just for you ^.~


End file.
